


Tepid Water

by gr0ss_cl0wn



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Freedom, Homophobia, Homosexuals, M/M, geoff is a poor punk kid, homophobic parents, jack is a rich kid, jacks parents don’t approve, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr0ss_cl0wn/pseuds/gr0ss_cl0wn
Summary: A rich kid with homophobic parents and his jump-the-wall punk boyfriend. Dom Perignon in one hand and a sweaty thigh with pulled-down shorts in the other. The volume of the summers shackles compared to the loving hold of tepid water.





	Tepid Water

The buzz of cicadas rippled through the heat. The still water of the inset pool looked almost mouth-watering, but the inner masochist in the pair of them denied them access. Long, strong plant stems absorbed the suns rays as the beads of sweat on tan skin reflected it meters away. The lush green grass poked into the scrawny teens blush knees; short exhales whispered breathlessness into the summer heats epitome. 

Jacks naked back stuck to the salmon-on-white lawn chair, his dripping head arched over the rim in ecstasy. The dirty punk kid held his legs open with clammy hands that Jack loved, both of them had reached 18 so both of them could indulge in the more adult scenes of life. The expensive cork of a bottle of Dom Perignon sat, clutched in Jacks hand as it laid on Geoff’s bobbing head; a sort of ‘fuck you’ to the homophobes that bought it. 

Eyes screwing shut, throat filling up, the summer suns orange-hued grasp underneath his eyelids being fought off by the white hot wash of orgasm. A moan-groan hybrid slipping its way out as the devil between his thighs swallowed up and dragged his sinful tongue off of his length, the Dom Perignon appearing in his clutches and, like a good pet, showing the aftermath of their activity before washing it down with a fat swig of champagne. 

Geoff’s audible swallow grasped Jacks attention once again, as he allowed the other to pour some into his mouth. He held it there, admiring the scene. Shirtless punk between his salmon shorts, 18 karat gold Ray Bans slumped in his wild, sweaty hair. The summer heat versus the warming champagne, the buzz of bugs and the breaths they shared. Truly a scene out of some sort of coming-of-age homo film they’d watch on the big screen. He swallows.

“Jack.”  
Reckless eyes in loving sockets. Blown-out pupils that screamed ‘I love you’ in the heat.  
“Yes?”  
Arms gripping his damp neck. Naked torsos pressed together, a bottom lip to his ear.  
“Your parents got home”

Spilling over the edge, air evicted from his lungs in an involuntary exhale. The laugh of a lover pouring over his shoulder, their throat pressed against his shoulder. Still sweating under the screaming buzz of cicadas, thick plant stems absorbing the sweltering heat while they screamed against the open confinement’s of love in homophobia. A sort of ‘fuck you’ to the authorities that policed their bodies. That policed their youth. 

Nails dug into lost flesh, wherever it was it was affected by the suffocating heat. Suddenly, masochists died and out sprouted sadists, legs dancing around a bonfire, towards an outlet. A fleeting moment of cool air, a breeze. All air lost and in its place came love, in its place came water. Still pool water broken under the heavy reality that was love, submitting to each other completely, independently. Melting together in the summer heat. 

Tepid water surrounding them, tepid water freeing them. Protected from the heat they thrived in, now thriving in tepid water. Tepid water the thick plant stems begged so loudly for, now their ears were full. Tepid water that the cicadas buzz couldn’t pierce, now their ears were full. They didn’t dare open their eyes, but in the tepid water, their hands, their bodies spoke for them. Pressed together, no longer damp with sweat, they loved and were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Whey hey! I am all about loud summers, calm but so fucking loud. Also this was really fun to write. Ugh!!!!!


End file.
